


【mob贾方】商队2

by shirleysmile



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Rape, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	【mob贾方】商队2

在灯神被下了春药、从被商队男人轮番奸淫带来的灭顶快感中缓过来后，商队老大对着神色冰冷、面无表情的灯神，许了第二个和第三个愿望。  
他首先许下这样的愿望——灯神将在沙漠行进的这些天成为他们全队的性奴，无时无刻不处于饥渴的欲望之中，就好像体内有着不枯竭的春水。  
然后，他要让神灯丰满的胸脯变成一对会产奶的女人般的大奶子。  
贾方面色麻木地实现了他的愿望。  
——他堕入了不清明的情欲的泥淖中。

他们给软软地撒着娇求欢的他穿上长袍，但独独将他这对挺翘浑圆的奶球暴露在外面。  
贾方自己捏着它们，双手握着这两个球，食指指尖拨弄自己的奶尖，黑黑的大眼睛眼含着秋水，看向男人们。  
这些刚刚发泄过欲望的男人们看到美人自渎，心中都被激起了兽欲，对着这对大奶子又掐又捏，让它们滴滴拉拉地流淌着香甜的乳汁。他们轮流上去玩他，用玉势和手指插他的蜜穴，谁硬了，都可以上去再操一次。  
“来……好舒服……再来……”贾方嘤咛着，大腿缠上男人的腰，屁股因为男人几根手指在他穴内的高速抽插而摇个不停。  
骚浪的婊子模样。

“别这样，”这时，一个年轻的青年看不下去地走上前说，“够了，他需要休息。”  
他是刚刚这群人中，唯一没有对灯神施暴的男人。  
“去你的，哈米德。”正用手指插着蜜穴的男人瞪了他一眼，“他喜欢被这样玩弄。我说的对吗，小婊子？”  
奶汁随着男人的抽插一波一波从粉嫩的奶头喷出，洒在灯神深蜜色的肌肤上，他眼神迷离娇媚地看向前来阻止这些男人亵玩他的青年，红唇翕动几下，更淫荡地挺动腰肢，迎合男人的抽插，“您说得对……嗯……继续……玩我……啊……”  
男人们大笑起来，纷纷叫着“插他！让这个婊子喷奶！”  
男人更大力地在他的阴道里搅动抽插，水声四溢。  
哈米德握紧了拳头，无法再在这里看着这兽性的一幕，转身离开了。

等到这一轮兽性的发泄结束，月亮已经明亮地挂在头顶。  
哈米德抱起被赤裸地遗弃在沙地上、浑身挂满精液的灯神，将他抱到了绿洲的湖边，用清水为他清理身体。  
灯神被玩得浑身软成一滩，任他摆成各种姿势，在他用毛巾清理他被操得湿淋淋一塌糊涂的下体时，他还媚笑着用脚去踩哈米德的阴茎。  
哈米德倒吸一口冷气，赶忙抓住他细窄的脚腕，说：“休息休息吧。帮你清洁完后，我带你去睡觉。”  
“呵……”贾方歪在沙地上，一双黑眼睛隐隐有光华在流转，对哈米德笑得温柔而诱惑。他拉过哈米德的手，轻轻摸上自己的乳房，哈密德感受到这里的丰满和弹性，他的脸滚烫起来，想将手抽回去，但灯神的力气惊人的大，以至于他根本无法挣脱。  
“摸到了吗？我的奶子……还有奶头……都想喷奶汁给你，哈米德……而我这里……”他蛊惑地轻声说，带着他颤抖的手一点点向下，划过丛林，摸过那根形状漂亮的鸡巴，带着他的手拨开自己肉嘟嘟的蚌肉，摸到被操得熟软热乎乎的嫩穴。这个淫荡的灯神故意暧昧地张合自己的蜜穴，去夹去吮他的手指，“……我这里，想要你的大鸡巴。”  
哈米德的手指猛地一颤，下意识打着转捅了捅。  
他感到手指被液体浸湿。而灯神在他耳边发出舒服的呻吟。

哈米德解开裤子，掏出了自己早就铁硬的阴茎。他双手撑地，仰面闭着眼大口喘息着，灯神趴在他的腿间，用他的小嘴为他含吮龟头。  
然后，灯神跨坐在他的腿上，捧着自己的奶子，目光温柔地将奶头喂到了哈米德的口中。  
“吸我的奶，哈米德，它们为你而流淌乳汁。”  
哈米德捧着他的一对乳房吮吸起来，就像孩子在吸母亲的乳房，这个想象让哈米德红了脸，甘甜的奶汁流进嘴中，他的鸡巴硬得快受不了了，直直地向上挺立。  
灯神张开了双腿，边被他吸奶汁，边自己拨开阴唇，将蜜穴口对准哈米德粗大圆钝、满是前列腺液和他的口水的龟头，一点一点，吃了进去。  
“啊……哈米德……”  
灯神的阴道紧窄又火热，他包裹着哈米德，扭动腰肢和屁股。哈米德爽得头皮发麻，看着这个妖精在他的身上摇动乳房，用他的鸡巴操着自己。  
“灯神……”他激动地无师自通地挺腰操他，满意地听到灯神的呻吟更加柔媚，他捏着他饱满淌着汁液的奶子，和他一起耸动身躯。  
灯神被他操得流着泪，这让哈米德满足又快乐。灯神达到高潮时又让哈米德吸他的奶，然后自己揉着另一边的奶头，让它们持续地喷出奶汁。“好棒、好棒……”他浑身乱颤，神态迷乱又充满媚意。

之后，灯神吻了他的嘴唇。他们交换了一个缠绵又柔情的深吻。  
“我叫贾方。”灯神低头，用手指拨开哈米德汗湿的鬈发，大眼睛黑沉沉的，睫毛像是在他的心头划过弧线，他温柔地说，“只有你知道我的名字。”

哈米德知道自己是不同的。  
即使在这个商队中，谁只要想都可以随时随地捏住灯神的奶子，把头埋在他的乳间，吃他的奶头，喝上几口甜美的乳汁。  
谁都可以走到他身边，捏捏他的奶头，揉他的奶子。  
灯神不会反抗，还会抖奶子给你看，乳波色情。你喝完奶，他会红着脸，眨着黑亮的大眼睛，蝴蝶般卷翘浓密的睫毛翻飞，说：“谢谢大人品尝牛奶，欢迎下次再来。”  
如果这是在休息时，那他会撩开长袍，对你露出光滑色情的下体，邀请你用大鸡巴插一插他的蜜穴或者后穴，随你喜欢，要是你能边操他的后穴，边用手指插他的蜜穴，那么就更好了，他会高兴得潮吹，奶头随你的抽插而向外喷射奶汁；如果这是在赶路过程中，那么他会在骆驼上张开棕色大腿，让你欣赏他是怎么玩自己的——艳红的阴蒂被他修长的手指揉弄，蜜穴里插着的玉势被他按着自己的喜好咕叽咕叽地抽插搅动，不一会儿，你就能欣赏他高潮时的淫态了——面容迷乱享受，张开嘴，粉嫩的舌头吐出，结实大腿颤抖，插着玉势的蜜穴肉眼可见地抽搐不停收缩、，阴茎也射出精液，奶水还随着高潮的痉挛而不断向上喷出。  
他就是在诱惑你，无需怀疑。因为这样，一停下来休息，他饥渴的阴道就能得到你的大鸡巴了。你怎么玩他都行，他顺从柔软地接受一切羞辱，即使尿进来也没有关系，他会爽的翻白眼，阴道里除了你大量的尿液，还会有他潮吹的淫水。  
但哈米德知道自己是不同的。

灯神告诉了他的名字。  
而且，他会在做爱时和哈米德接吻。

没有一个男人有这样的待遇，即使他们把灯神操得欲仙欲死，让说什么就说什么，哥哥，大人，老爷。即使灯神会把奶子喂进任何一个男人的嘴里，会张开腿对每一个男人露出他的蜜穴，会露出他们要求的淫态来取悦他们——趴在地上暴露蜜穴，自己把自己玩到高潮，在他们尿进来时爽得潮吹。  
哈米德明白自己的不同。

这天，他们又在操他。  
“谢谢您将种子射到我的子宫中……”贾方吮吸着自己的手指，柔媚地对刚刚射完精的男人说，媚眼如丝，乳汁顺着奶头向下流淌。  
男人满意地拍他的脸，抽出了鸡巴。  
下一个男人走了上来，他让他以犬交的姿态，像母狗一样趴在地上，然后从后面侵犯他。  
“……啊……”贾方的奶子被大掌抓捏着，喷射着奶汁。  
“好孩子。”男人吻着他的后颈，“我的小母狗，学狗叫给我听。”  
这是萨布尔，他是个有名的浪子，对男人和女人都很有一手。  
莫名的，一股恼怒攫住了他的心。哈米德攥紧了拳。

贾方那么做了，从嗓子里发出呜咽的声音。被操一下，他就那么叫一声。但比起犬类，他发出的细细的叫声更像一只猫咪，咪呜，咪呜。如果不是有人在操他，哈米德这个时候就会上去吻他的唇，让他这么叫给他一个人听。  
“是狗叫，不是猫叫。”萨布尔的声音透着无奈和宠溺，“但也很好，我的小母猫。”他握住他的下巴，想让他扭过头和他接吻。贾方躲开他的手指，自己动起了腰，好像在催促他，让他快点操他。  
哈米德咬紧牙关，面色阴沉。

“我会杀了他们！……”夜晚，哈米德捏着贾方的乳房，坐在他身上，凶狠地肏着，“我会杀了萨布尔……该死的……！”  
贾方捧着他的脸，在撞击中找到他的唇。  
“哈米德……亲爱的……”他吻着他的唇，热情地挺动腰肢迎接他凶狠抽插的鸡巴，肉体的撞击声和水声混杂。  
“我亲爱的哈米德……”他一遍遍地喊着他。  
哈米德射进他的子宫时，他意识到，相比那些将贾方当做泄欲工具的男人，他更想杀掉萨布尔。  
贾方捧着小腹，他的下体随着哈米德的射精而一抽一抽地高潮着，身体在快感中向上痉挛抖动。

他们滚在一起，贾方将奶子喂到哈米德的口中。  
“没关系了，亲爱的哈米德。”贾方吻他的脸颊，感受着乳汁被吮吸的异样快感，“但如果你想杀了他们，我有一个办法……”  
灯神总是黑沉沉的眸子，此刻在黑暗中透着一丝狂热的亮光。

商队走出了北非的沙漠。  
根据商队老大许下的愿望，灯神被改造的身体将在走出沙漠后消失。

“灯神，感谢您这些天慷慨无私的馈赠。”阿拉伯男人们向面沉如水的灯神行礼，低头时都带着餍足的笑容。  
灯神勾起一个冷冷的微笑。  
“这就将神灯归还您……”商队老大在身上掏着那盏灯，“咦？灯呢？”

“在我这里。”  
身穿阿拉伯长袍的青年牵着骆驼走了出来，手中拿着一盏古朴的灯。

巨大的红色精灵垂下头，对哈米德恭敬地说：“召唤我的伟大之人，我将遵守我的诺言，为您实现三个愿望。”

“嘿，哈米德！你干什么！”商队的男人们都跳了起来，想冲上前抢那盏灯。  
灯神轻轻地动了动手指，这些曾经将白浆种到他子宫中的男人们变得无法动弹。

“哈米德……不……你要做什么？！”

哈米德摩挲着灯身，平静地说：“贾方，我希望你能让这些侵犯过你的男人消失在世界上。”  
贾方嘴角抑制不住地扬起，眼神激动而狂热。  
“如您所愿，哈米德主人。”

“什……？！”  
“不……”  
“啊……呃……”  
男人们突然捂着脖子，双脚离地，挣扎起来，就好像被看不见的大手掐着脖子抬了起来。  
十几分钟的挣扎后，求饶声和呻吟声完全消失，只剩下地上一片的尸体。

哈米德瞳孔紧缩，嘴唇颤抖地看着这些尸体。  
缩小为正常人大小的贾方从后面抱住他，吻他的嘴唇。  
“亲爱的哈米德，你还有两个愿望。”  
“……是。”哈米德晃晃脑袋。  
他们罪有应得。

“贾方，我的第二个愿望，是希望你变成完全的男人。”  
这是他们约定好的愿望。  
贾方几乎要克制不住嘴角上扬的幅度，他声音低低的——只有这样才能掩盖声音的颤抖：“如您所愿。”

剩下最后一个愿望了。  
青年眷恋地看向漂亮的黑眼男人，男人鼓励地亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“我的第三个愿望，是希望你获得自由，贾方。”

贾方的笑容瞬间变大，眼中的狂热和兴奋，让哈米德感到一阵陌生。  
随着红光和金光闪烁后，就像是性奴时的人类模样的灯神——不，贾方，出现在了哈米德面前。  
“哈米德。”贾方温柔地微笑拥着抱了他，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
一个吻轻轻印在哈米德的脸颊上。

在哈米德抱紧他之前，黑眼睛的男人已经敏捷地挣开他，脸上的表情是他看不懂的疯狂和激动。  
“贾方……？”哈米德上前几步，“你……”

男人一只胳膊举在胸前，向他微微躬身行礼，姿态优雅。

然后，他再没有说一句话，像一只雪貂敏捷地窜了出去。  
他消失在房屋稠密的居民区，青年只看见他帽子上的翎羽在他跳跃房顶时在蓝天下抖动。


End file.
